1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an air conditioning unit of the type suitable for use in an automotive vehicle or the like, and more specifically to an improved blower control arrangement therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a previously proposed automotive air conditioner it has been arranged that the blower speed be varied according to a preset schedule so that when the temperature difference between the "desired" temperature and the "actual" cabin temperature reduces to a predetermined value, the blower speed is reduced at a given rate until reaching a minimum value. This minimum value is maintained while the above menttioned temperature difference remains within a predetermined narrow range.
However, this arrangement has proven only partially effective in that, if the maximum blower speed is selected to appropriately condition the vehicle cabin during extremely hot or cold weather, during milder weather this speed tends to be too high and produce an undesirable amount of noise under such conditions. When the rotational speed of the blower is selected so as to adequately maintain the desired vehicle cabin temperature during the aforementioned mild weather, however, the problem arises that during very hot and cold weather the blower power (especially the minimum power level) tends to be inadequate to maintain the cabin temperature and induces the blower speed to hunt.